


The Love I Can't Resist

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Husbands, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Darcy is the cutest little daughter ever, Fluff, Kidfic, Louis and Harry are married and have a daughter, Louis and Harry love each other very much, M/M, Smut, Spanking, cocksucking, dad!harry, daddy!louis, harry is a dad, husband sex, louis is a dad, the husbands are up to some naughty adult things, the stylinson husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are up to some naughty adult things and have a little daughter named Darcy</p>
<p>(or the one were Louis and Harry are cute as fuck and love each other very much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love I Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> so this is my second fanfiction, I hope you like it .xx  
> this is basically just a Louis and Harry husband fluff/smut
> 
>  
> 
> the music I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Jamming by Bob Marley & The Wailers  
> Pressure Drop by Toots & The Maytals  
> You Can Get It If You Really Want by Jimmy Cliff  
> Get Up, Stand Up by The Wailers  
> Dream Land by Bunny Wailer
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy your read! -lms-

“Hey baby, wake up”  
Louis heard the muffled voice of his love.  
“No” he grunted into the pillow.  
“Go away Harry” he said two minutes later and tried to push the other boy away from his dick. Harry was mouthing at it, like it was a delicious lollypop. It probably was, for him. 

“You got to bring Darcy to kinder garden, you can at least let me suck you off first babe” Harry said matter-of-factly around his cock. Louis turned around to lay flat on his back; he could at least enjoy the blowjob while it lasted.  
With a small smile playing around his lips at seeing his husband this eagerly at work he murmured “Don’t say the name of our daughter and suck you off in one sentence Styles”  
“Sorry” Harry mumbled and kissed up Louis’ length.  
Louis pulled on one of his locks for good measure and closed his eyes. Harry was really a pro at sucking dick.  
He laughed out loud when Harry started tickling him and said “I love it when you laugh baby”  
Louis’ husband still looked at him like he hung the moon and stars, even after five years of marriage and eight years of knowing each other. 

Louis grinned even wider and motioned for Harry to go on sucking.  
“It’s not going to suck itself, go on my young lover” Louis said and this time it was Harry’s turn to bark out a loud laugh.  
“I’m not this young anymore, babyboy, neither are you” He whispered around Louis’ cock.  
Louis shuddered at the feeling of Harry enveloping the tip of his cock with his wet and warm mouth.  
I may not be that young anymore he thought but you sure make me feel like it every time.

He wanted to protest, because he did indeed still feel young, but the warm heat of his lover’s mouth made him forget his words.  
He couldn’t help but buck up into the warmth.  
Harry instantly replied and clasped his hands behind his back, allowing Louis to push his hips up full-force.  
Soon he was coming down Harry’s throat and his boy swallowed the whole load down.  
Louis patted his back, after Harry collapsed onto him.  
“I love you so much my darling, but I got to go now, I’m sorry” Louis whispered and Harry moaned into his ear “God, you are so goddamn sexy when you use your dirty talk voice on me”  
Louis laughed and shook his head “Oh baby, you know my dirty talk voice, that was far from it” 

Harry chuckled and tried to pull Louis back to his chest, keeping him from getting up.  
“Harry you got to let me go. Darcy will come in otherwise and wonder what her daddies are up to”  
His husband perked up at that “Oh, what might they be up to?” he asked with a glint in his eyes.  
“Only naughty things” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear and managed to finally flee from underneath his boy.  
He stood up, but not without feeling a warm hand on his bare ass.  
“Turn around for me, Louis?” Harry asked in his husky sex voice and Louis instantly felt himself getting hard again. The things this man does to me.

Slowly, he turned around and faced his husband who was sitting in bed naked in all his sleep-tousled morning glory. Louis felt Harry staring at his dick and saw him bringing a hand to his own groin. 

“Thank you for providing me with a wank-worthy imagine of your lovely prick” Harry said earnestly and glanced up at Louis’ eyes. “You’re more than welcome, babe. Now get up, your clothes are not going to design themselves” Louis replied with a wink and turned around to go to the bathroom and get ready to face the day and bring his little daughter to kinder garden.

~~~

After he got dressed, he tapped bare-footed over to their little daughter’s room.  
“Hey baby girl, it’s time to rise and shine! Your friends at kinder garden are waiting for you”  
Darcy only groaned and turned around in her crib. She was so much like him, it was astounding.  
She suddenly sat up, blinked a couple of times and tubbed her fists into her eyes to wake up.  
“Daddy!” she said and made grabby hands at her daddy. Louis bent down to take her out of her crib.  
“Good morning, Darcy” Louis told her “Did my favorite little girl sleep well?” he asked.  
Darcy nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Harry walked into the room in only his black boxer briefs which left nothing to imagination. Not that Louis hadn’t seen everything of his lovely husband already.  
But staring at the tattoos on his toned boy won’t hurt anyone he thought.  
“Good morning beautiful” he addressed their daughter “I’m going to go downstairs to make us breakfast before kinder garden” he smiled at their girl and sent Louis a wink.

He left to do exactly what he said and if Louis was left staring at his ass on the way out of the room, then nobody knew. Except their little daughter maybe.  
Louis dressed Darcy in her favorite pink dress and walked downstairs with her little hand clasped in his. “I bet it won’t take more than two weeks until you can walk all on your own, without my help” he said and Darcy looked up at him with of so familiar big green eyes.

~~~

“Dad!” she squeaked when she saw her dad standing at the stove, scrambling eggs. When they walked into the kitchen together, she hid herself behind her father’s legs, here favorite place to be at the moment. She grinned up at Louis and moved her head behind her dad’s thigh to not be seen by her daddy.  
“She is so cute, it’s unbelievable” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear and hugged him from behind.  
He felt the warmth of his naked skin on his face, where he planted a kiss between his husband’s shoulder blades. Harry turned around in Louis’ arms and gave him a proper good morning kiss, at which Darcy chanted from where she was sitting at the ground near Harry’s foot “Me too! Me too!”  
“Breakfast is ready” Harry announced five minutes later and they sat down to eat.

After Louis strapped Darcy to her baby seat in the car, he closed the door and turned around to give Harry a long goodbye kiss. 

~~~

Louis walked hand in hand with his little daughter to her play group and smiled at the woman watching the kids. “Have fun today gorgeous” he told his daughter and watched her sit down next to her friends.  
He turned around to go back outside, there was probably a naked boy only waiting to be fucked in his bedroom and he didn’t want to miss that chance.

“Hey Louis, wait for me” he heard a female voice call behind him. He turned around to find the woman from earlier running after him and finally catching up.  
“Hi” she said. “Hello” he answered with a small smile.  
“I’m Lindi, I’m watching Darcy and the five other kids every day”  
“Nice to meet you, Lindi” Louis replied politely and then asked concerned “is there something wrong with Darcy?”  
“Oh no!” the girl smiled and said “Darcy is perfectly fine, she is such a nice little girl”  
She smiled and said “I actually wanted to talk to you about something else” she explained “As an alone father, maybe you want some company one day and I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to grab a coffee with me some time”  
Louis stared at her incredulously “um, I’m sorry”  
“It was just, I just wanted to … never mind” she said disappointed and turned around.  
Louis wondered when he had ever given off the impression that he liked ladies.

“No wait!” he called after her. “I am no alone father. I’m in a perfectly fine marriage with the love of my live and I’m really sorry if I ever gave you the impression of liking you or something. You seem to be a nice girl and you are really beautiful, but, you know, my husband is waiting for me right now”  
He showed her his ring and Lindi laughed and shook her head.  
“Oh god, now that you said that, it’s so obvious and really embarrassing for me. I’m sorry for asking” she answered with a smile.  
“No, it’s absolutely fine. What if I buy you some coffee tomorrow?” Louis suggested.  
“That would be lovely, Louis” she replied with a grin and turned around again.

Louis smiled to himself and drove home to his loving and lovely husband.

~~~

Louis sneaked into Harry’s atelier and walked right up to him.  
He stood right behind his boy and ran his hands down his hard chest. 

“There was a beautiful lady at the kinder garden today and she wanted to grab a coffee with me. I was about to tell her that my naked husband was waiting for me to come back to fuck me”  
he whispered in the direction of where he thought Harry’s ear was located under his curls.

“Did you now?” Harry smiled and turned around.  
Louis climbed on his lap and took off his own shirt.  
“In the last minute I decided I’d rather let you fuck me than drink coffee. What about if the two of us grab some coffee with a lovely lady tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, we can do that. Want to ride me?”  
“Oh yes” Louis moaned into Harry’s ear and grinded down into his clad thigh.  
Harry immediately attacked Louis’ neck and sucked a dark love bite into it. Then he licked the spot and blew over it.  
Louis shuddered a little and tucked Harry’s briefs down enough to reveal his pretty cock.  
He grabbed it tight in his hand and tugged on it “do you want me to spank you before you fuck me?” Louis whispered into his lover’s ear and Harry moaned out loud.

He absolutely was into getting spanked and fucking Louis afterwards. It worked for them as neither of them was particularly dominant and both enjoyed being manhandled by the other.

 

Hand in hand they walked half naked into their bedroom and Louis made Harry lie down on a cushion on top of their fluffy rug that was in front of their bed.  
He tugged the boxers down enough to show off Harry’s perky little ass and slid his hands between Harry’s pale thighs.  
The ladder laid on the ground with his face buried in his arms and was already sobbing out, because Louis grabbed his cock from behind and it felt so good, he wanted to cry.  
This position always makes him weak and the promise of Louis letting him fuck him after being spanked sounds too good to be true.  
He bucks into the cushion a few times to feel his rock hard cock get some friction.

Suddenly, Louis landed the first hard spank on his arse and Harry cried out.  
He got so worked up from his husband being in charge that he has to hold back very hard not to come instantly. “You want to fuck me?” Louis asked a little breathless.  
“Yeah…” Harry breathed out.  
Louis brought down his hand again and watched Harry’s arse wobble a little.  
“You got to earn it” he hit the pale flesh five more times and then soothed over both burning red cheeks with both his palms. God, he loved spanking Harry.

Finally Louis got his own cock out of his pants. He shoved three of his fingers into Harry’s mouth and his husband began to suck on them, like his life depended on it. “You are a born sucker, aren’t you?” he asked fondly and brought Harry’s tousled hair away from his forehead. His husband looked up at Louis with his deep green and unbelievable trusting eyes and nodded earnestly; like he wanted to convince Louis he really was born to suck things. Preferably Louis’ cock or fingers, but the older boy knew that already.

“Yeah, of course you are” Louis cooed like he would to a little baby. Harry didn’t mind that much, as he moaned around Louis fingers and circled them with his tongue, which looked absolutely filthy to Louis. “Good boy” Louis mumbled and looked behind Harry, where his saw his arse clench and unclench. His cock throbbed, seeing his husband like this always made him weak in the knees.

 

Way too soon, he pulled out his fingers making Harry whine. “You want something to suck on, little slut?” Harry nodded eagerly and opened his mouth, to reveal his pretty pink tongue and white teeth. “I’m going to give you something to fill your mouth with, my beautiful baby” Louis whispered and kneeled in front of Harry.  
His boy looked ready to suck him down, but Louis lifted his spit-slick hand, signaling him to wait a little. Harry’s arse clenched even harder.

“Come here and look what your daddy has for you, little slut” Louis purred and brought his leaking cock right to Harry’s lips. Harry moaned before the hard cock even came in contact with his lips. “Now open up for me, baby, as wide as you can”  
As soon as Harry did open his mouth again, Louis stuffed his cock down his husband’s throat.

~~~

He felt Harry choke on it and pushed even deeper, knowing that this was what absolutely turned his lover on. He leaned over Harry’s head, as far as he could and reached for his still red arse cheeks.  
Louis pulled them apart and admired the puckered little hole he found in the crack. Still after all these years, he was amazed by the effect his man had on him.  
He pushed two fingers in at once, knowing that Harry had already fingered himself open and that he sometimes liked a little pain. As soon as he was up to three fingers, he pulled them out at once and retreated back, so his cock slipped out of Harry’s warm mouth. 

Louis soon replaced his fingers with his cock again, because he had to get himself open. He took his fingers out again and motioned for Harry to kneel in front of him. Louis sucked the big cock down in one go, reaching behind himself to get his first finger in. He liked the heavy weight of his lover’s prick in his mouth, smelling his musky sent and feeling his abs clench, in order to hold back the impending orgasm. Louis fucked himself on three fingers now, completely ignoring his own cock that was leaking onto the rug. He could care about that later, now there were more important things at hand.

“Fine” Louis got out “Now lean back” he instructed and Harry easily obeyed, like the good boy he was.  
Harry sat back on his calves and Louis took a second to admire his lean body and hard cock curving up to his belly. “My beautiful baby” he whispered and then took a seat in Harry’s lap.

At the intrusion, both of them moaned in unison, feeling incredible close. “Oh god, you feel incredible Louis” Harry whined and brought his arms up to hug Louis close to his chest.  
“You do too” Louis replied and moaned again, after he had shifted a tiny little bit and the tip of Harry’s cock had touched his prostate.  
For the moment, they were both just sitting close, Louis hands around Harry’s neck and enjoying the feel of being wrapped around each other. Then it suddenly got too much and Louis started to lift himself off and sink back down again. The feeling was incredible, that was why they had sex in that position so often and no matter who topped, or in that case, bottomed.  
Soon the only sounds filling the room were their pants and Harry’s balls slapping against Louis ass while Harry bucked up and Louis sunk down.

When they both felt their high nearing, they counted down together from three and Louis shot his load over Harry’s stomach up to the big moth on his tummy, while Harry filled Louis up with his warm semen, just the way he liked. As soon as they both got their regular breathing back, they snogged heavily until they were ready to go again. Louis filled Harry up this time and it didn’t take soon until he came all over himself. After all, his husband knew which special things Harry liked.

They collapsed down onto the rug, Harry curling together as small as possible, to fit under Louis’ arm.  
“I love you so much my beautiful husband” Harry murmured to Louis.  
“I love you even more” Louis replied and laid there, staring at the ceiling with a little smile playing around his lips.

 

He was really happy to have his love at his side every day of the year and that they still felt that chemistry, even after all those years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic & if you did, please leave a comment :)  
> thank you very much! -lms-


End file.
